Please make me love you
by Divine Illuminance
Summary: Syaoran, a Chinese man who went to Japan in search of a wife, soon he sees Sakura and buys her from the market selling women, to be his assistant and soon finds out that he's in love with her, now the only problem, how to make her love him back...
1. Prologue

Hiya, this is a NEW story!

Hope you all like it and this is also sorry for the 3 month wait!

Review please!

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE, I OWN THIS PLOT AND MY OWN CHARACTERS, NOT THE CCS CREW OK?

**Summary:**

Syaoran an English man went to Japan in search of a wife, soon he sees Sakura and buys her from the market selling women, to be his wife and soon finds out that he's in love with her, now the only problem, how to make her love him back.

**PROLOGUE:**

The Kinomoto family, was once a wealthy family, riches galore, they were also one of the most powerful families, well that's what people used to say about my family, now I'm reduced to stand in a long line awaiting to be auctioned away to a man I do not know, even worse to be a geisha to a woeful women who could fire me at any time, next to me is my best friend also being sold at the auction.

The nights have been cold and we have had to live in a barn full of rats and other creatures I have never seen, all we had to eat was a piece of mold bread and a cup of dirty water, many a women have died due to the bad conditions, I'm prepared for these conditions, due to the fact my older brother used to take me out camping as I'm used to the night animals.

My family you ask? Well, as I have said before, we were rich and powerful, as a result know they must sell their only daughter to live, you see my mother was a beautiful women as my father was a handsome man, they ran their own business of fine silk and other materials for clothing, sadly my mother died when I was at the age of 13, my brother was 17 so he looked after me for a while, my father became a hermit and when he did appear he would be seen gambling away our money, sadly my father gambled away our fortune and slowly the servants left one by one to look for another job knowing that our fortune would not last for long.

Soon my father was so into debt that he had to sell me away to the auctioneers to pay a bit of his debt, and my brother, oh, dear Touya, I have no idea where he is, I have received a letter from him saying that he was sold off to England luckily his wife is with him since they could not separate him, oh how I miss then, the night is getting colder as Tomoyo my best friend and I are huddled together trying to keep warm, it is very cold, freezing lying on the barn floor, I'm actually better off then Tomoyo, shocked?

I'm too but when I think about my life and compare it to her's I'm by far have been better off, you see Tomoyo's family ran a fashion business for overseas customers, so when my family business went down so did hers, when my mother died, Tomoyo's mother was into mourning soo much, and to bear thought that her dearest friend had just died, she committed suicide leaving Tomoyo with her father, sadly her father would have delusions that Tomoyo was her mother Sonomi Daidouji and I can't say this… he would rape her and abuse her when he got angry, luckily Tomoyo isn't pregnant but to be like that for two to three years has been very hard for her, from her maids I have heard she'd cry herself to sleep every night, slowly I became her friend and slowly best friends.

It is nearly dawn and the soldiers are coming to wake us up, I can not bear the thought of what will happen to Tomoyo and I, but only time will tell and destiny will guide us.

I only hope that fate will spare us from its cruel hands and lead us to freedom, but for now I can only hope, and that is all I can do, I shall keep hope.

I shall keep hope if there is a pint of light I will keep hope.

Well, hope you liked this chapter; it took me a while to figure some stuff out, the next chapter will start from the beginning, hope to see you soon!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Warehouse Life

Well, here is the first REAL chapter to this story and thank you to all the people that reviewed for me, thank you, and here is the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 1: Warehouse Life**

"MOTHER" screamed a young girl helplessly as she watched her mother's coffin be buried as her older brother held her close to him tears falling from his eyes as he watched his mother's coffin as his wife held him close to her, Touya married Kaho just a few months before Nadeshiko became ill.

"Shhh Sakura-Chan, you're mother is going somewhere where she will be happy forever" whispered Kaho as her eyes met with Sakura's puffy ones.

"Wasn't she happy with us?" asked Sakura as Touya watched his wife get out of her predicament

"She was greatly happy with us, even happier then where she is going" spoke Kaho slowly as the young girl let the words run through her mind.

"Then why did she go?" asked Sakura once more like a little one as Kaho smiled sadly at her.

"Because fate decided it was time for her to leave us" said Kaho as Sakura stayed quiet not saying anything else as Touya smiled lovingly at his wife as she managed to smile back as she looked up into the sky, they traveled home together as Kaho tucked Sakura into her bed and Touya into their bed, she wandered out into the garden and sat on the chair gracefully like a princess as she looked into the dark sky she whispered

"Please look out for Sakura; I sense that she will face many difficulties in the future" prayed Kaho looking up into the sky waiting for an answer as she heard a gentle voice answer her prayer.

"I will" whispered the voice from afar as Kaho walked back to the house slightly feeling more better, feeling more encouraged but in her heart she knew that Sakura will face a long and painful journey.

"Touya, are you all right?" asked Kaho slightly worried as Touya walked into the chair and started to talk to it.

"Kaijuu, what are you doing up so early in the morning?" asked Touya to the chair as the chair just stood there.

Chair: …

Touya: Sakura, talk to me

Chair…

Touya: Sakura this is not funny

Sakura: Morning Kaho

Kaho: Morning Sakura, sleep well?

Sakura: Not really, but I did

Kaho: That's good

Sakura: Um…Kaho, what is my brother doing?

Kaho: Not sure, go over and say good morning and see what he does

Touya: Ahh, a chair I can sit on

Sakura: Morn… HEY GET OFF OF ME

Touya: Chair, why are you talking?

Sakura: Ka…ho…help me, squeaked Sakura as Kaho rushed over and held Touya up so Sakura could put the real chair under his ass.

"Touya what's wrong?" asked Kaho worried half to death running over to her husband in a daze.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry, you see, I haven't had much sleep lately" spoke Touya sadly aware of all the family problems that his sister will have to endure.

"No matter, nothing's wrong, I'm just worried about you, now please, go back upstairs and get some more sleep, you too Kaho, you both look very tired" said Sakura as she pushed the pair to their room as they smiled to each other, happy that they found each other.

"What do you think will happen to Sakura?" asked Kaho worriedly.

"I truly don't know" said Touya sadly as he and Kaho fell in a deep slumber as their dreams overtook their worries.

"Now that's done I should star…" said Sakura only to be quickly interrupted by banging on the door.

"LET US IN" yelled an angry voice outside as Sakura ran quickly to the door opening it to reveal two rather nasty looking soldiers.

"May I help you?" asked Sakura politely secretly disgusted by the way the two men were dresses so dirty and raggedy.

"We have come to collect Kinomoto Sakura, are you her sister?" asked the first soldier as Sakura began to fret.

'Otou-San would never sell me away… would he?'

"Sakura, what's with the entire racket?" asked the groggily Touya from the stairs as Sakura looked at her brother scared.

"We came to collect Kinomoto Sakura for the auction to pay you're debts" said the second soldier

"But I have no debts" argued Touya helplessly looking at Kaho

"No sir, but you're father does" smirked the first soldier as Sakura looked up at her brother only to see he was hanging his head in shame and disgrace their father had put them in.

"We're also here to sell Kinomoto Touya and Kaho to a palace in England also to pay for the debts" smirked the second soldier still.

"You may do anything to me, but please do not hurt my sister or wife" pleaded Touya to the soldiers only to receive a laugh from the two.

"Sorry, but we got orders and we follow them, and there's nothing you can do to make us obey you" sneered the first soldier as the second grabbed Kaho and Sakura by the wrist as Touya was too shocked to retaliate only to be tied up by the first soldier.

"Move it" yelled an officer as he lead Touya and Kaho onto a boat as Sakura watched holding onto her best friend for comfort only to be soaked in tears.

"We'll make it through Sakura, and we shall rescue them" whispered Tomoyo hoarsely to her crying friend as she made the vow to herself to free them and save Touya and Kaho.

As the two girls were lead away they heard a yell come from the boat.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE" yelled an angry voice as the girls turned around they saw it was Touya running to them holding something in his hands.

"SAKURA" yelled Touya as he flung the little pendent to his little sister as Sakura caught it she heard Touya yell to her one more sentence.

"KEEP IT SAFE" before being held back by the guard thinking that Touya was going to jump the boat.

"What is it Sakura Chan?" asked Tomoyo curiously looking at Sakura as Sakura looked at her hand.

"It's Okaa Chan's, it's was father's first gift to her" explained Sakura as she looked at the Nadeshiko pendent on a piece of gold as she looked at it lovingly as Tomoyo glanced down her neck and remembered the necklace her mother had given her before she died.

"We're a match now" smiled Tomoyo as Sakura looked up the guards have been waiting patiently for the girls to arrive as they lead them into the warehouse as the girls were greeted with screeches of other women.

"You're lucky, you're the last ones to arrive, some have been in her for months" spoke the soldier as he shoved them into the warehouse awaiting their fate.

ANOTHER PART OF JAPAN:

"Syaoran, how's you're quest going?" asked a blue eyed young man to his friend who only frowned hearing the question.

"No such luck, all women know me because of the clan, and those who don't just like my looks and money" frowned Syaoran more as he walked past a warehouse hearing cries of women, as he walked towards the door he saw to young girls being lead into the warehouse as he saw the face of the girl with Auburn hair he immediately ran over to see what was happening.

"What's going on here?" asked Syaoran trying to catch a glimpse at the Auburn hair girl as Eriol was with the Amethyst eyes one, but the girls were looking down so the boys could not see their faces.

"These two are going to spend the night in this warehouse" spoke the soldier as the two boys took in the information.

"And what are their offences?" asked Eriol as Tomoyo looked up to see a pair of Azure eyes staring at her intensely.

"Nothing" spoke the soldier again as the two boys looked shocked.

"Then why are they being held in such bad conditions?" asked Eriol again wanting answers

"Their family owes too much money and by selling them they can erase some of their debts, this one, Points to Sakura has her brother, and sister in law taken away as well as her" spoke the soldier once more as he lead the girls into the warehouse as the girls bowed to the boys and this time Syaoran saw Sakura's sad Emerald eyes for the first time as Sakura was lead into the warehouse she felt broken.

"We must save them" spoke Syaoran determinedly as Eriol nodded in agreement.

"When is the auction?" asked Eriol to the guard once again.

"It's held tomorrow at the town square, since you two seemed to be foreigners I'll explain how it goes, the girls will be led to the square, slowly they will be auctioned away to be either slaves, geisha's or even worse be sent back into the warehouse either they die in there or wait for the next auction hoping to be sold off, the girls who are young are most likely to be geisha's unless foreigners like you want to buy them as slaves or wives" spoke the guard as he bowed to them and resumed guarding the door as the two men thought over.

"I shall buy that girl to be my servant and her friend too" Syaoran spoke with authority making his duty to protect the Emerald eyed princess.

"Is my little descendent feeling a little bit of love at first sight?" Eriol said looking at his friend who was blushing slightly.

"NO" yelled Syaoran as he walked away huffing as Eriol smiled and ran after his friend continuing their bickering, sometimes stooping to discuss their plan on saving the two young girls.

(((((((((((((The next day((((((((((((((((((((

"Mmmm" groaned Sakura as she felt the hard floor under herself as she heard shuffling feet outside.

"WAKE UP YOU BITCHES" yelled an angry guard holding a whip not looking very happy from being woken up so early in the morning.

"Wake up Tomoyo" shook Sakura to her sleeping friend as she continues mumbling in her sleep.

"Mmm, pork chop, lamb, Okaa san, where are the cakes?" mumbled Tomoyo as Sakura trying to wake her friend up shaking her more violently.

"Tomoyo" hissed Sakura as Tomoyo stirred slightly as she sat up feeling the hard floor against her back.

"Sakura? What time is it?" asked Tomoyo groggily trying to wake up and at the sound of a scream she immediately woke up.

"UNLESS YOU ALL WANT TO BE LIKE THIS WHORE, I SUGGEST YOU ALL WAKE UP" yelled the guard again whipping the poor girl who couldn't wake up.

"You up Tomoyo?" asked Sakura to her best friend who was shaken slightly at the amount of noise.

"This is it Sakura Chan, we'll know our fate today, I hope we'll be together" whispered Tomoyo as she received her small quantity of breakfast of a piece of bread and cheese, as did Sakura as they ate their breakfast quickly.

"TODAY IS THE AUCTION, TRY AND CLEAN YOUSELVES UP A BIT" yelled another guard as he pushed the whimpering ladies into two lines, Sakura hand in hand with Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, here is a gold ring that Onii-Chan gave me, I'll keep one with the Emerald and you keep the one with the Amethyst, that way we'll know each other if we get sold off to different places" smiled Sakura weakly as she slipped the ring into Tomoyo's pocket trying not to let the guards see them.

As the girls trudged slowly and silently through the streets ready to meet their fate.

Well, I'm so sorry for not updating for soo long, I had trouble ending this chapter, well please review for more chapters and keep an eye out for my new stories!

Kimmy


	3. Sold!

Hey, here is the next chapter to 'Please make me love you'!

Enjoy!

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"Tomoyo, here is a gold ring that Onii-Chan gave me, I'll keep one with the Emerald and you keep the one with the Amethyst, that way we'll know each other if we get sold off to different places" smiled Sakura weakly as she slipped the ring into Tomoyo's pocket trying not to let the guards see them.

As the girls trudged slowly and silently through the streets ready to meet their fate.

**CHAPTER 2: SOLD!**

"Nice going Xiao Lang, now we're late for the auction" yelled Eriol to his cousin who was running beside him.

"It's not my fault that I'm not used to the time difference here" argued back Syaoran as they arrived at the market place where the auction was taking place only to hear the name of girls being called out.

"NUMBER 101 YUMEKO PAI" yelled a man as the bidding started as the two young men watched how to purchase the girls.

(Sorry but I don't know the currency of Japan so I'm using the Australian one)

"$50" yelled a man wearing a black suit as the young girl was sold off as the two men watched the girl being lead to the man by a guard to secure his purchase of the girl.

"NUMBER 102, KINOMOTO SAKURA" yelled the auctioneer to the crowd of anxious girls as Sakura stepped forward seeing what her fate was going to be, Syaoran saw Sakura first and was determined to purchase her.

"Let's start the bid at $50, anyone higher then 50?" asked the auctioneer as the man who bought the previous girl held his hand up, he looked quite scary, being of a huge bulge at his stomach and black suit somehow made him more bigger, a big red nose in the middle of his face and two lustful eyes staring at Sakura as she began to whimper slightly.

"55" called out a women from the crowd, wanting Sakura to be the next big thing in the Geisha world, and so the auction began as Syaoran watch as the two people battle it out to have the young girl on the stage.

"190" yelled the old woman

"200" called the man, his final bid hoping the woman had given up, his guess correct.

"Any other higher bid than 200?" called the auctioneer looking at the crowd, "Going once, going twice"

"Please no, please no, please no" prayed Sakura silently as her prayers were about to be answered.

"Hey Syaoran, place a bid will ya?" whispered Eriol as he held Syaoran's hand up high for the auctioneer to see.

"Yes, Sire, would you like to place a bid?" asked the auctioneer looking at Syaoran as he regained composure.

"Yes, 300" spoke Syaoran, not knowing that he spent well over what was needed, but he didn't care, as long as he had her.

"Going once, going twice, sold to the man who placed $300" smiled the auctioneer, happy with the price as Sakura was lead to Syaoran; she was unaware of who had 'bought' her.

"Hello, my name is Li Syaoran" introduced Syaoran to the lady in front of him as she kept her head down, "Look at me" Syaoran asked as Sakura timidly tilted her head to face her fate, only to be greeted with a pair of Amber pools staring back into her Emerald ones.

Syaoran's P.O.V.:

It's her, the girl I saw yesterday, so her name is Kinomoto Sakura, Sakura, Cherry Blossoms, what a cute name, I could see she was quite frail and small, I couldn't quite see her face for she was tilting her head down, finding the ground more interesting.

"Hello, my name is Li Syaoran" I introduced as she kept her head low.

"Look at me" I said then she slowly tilted her head to meet mine, and there they were, those beautiful Emerald eyes that I saw just yesterday, I feel like I can't live a day without seeing them, I even dreamt about them last night, those mysterious eyes.

Normal P.O.V.:

"From now on, you'll be my personal assistant" Syaoran told her in a business like tone as she nodded her head.

"NUMBER 103, DAIDOUJI TOMOYO" at the sound of her best friends name she immediately looked up to see her best friend shaking on the stage as she whimpered slightly.

"100" yelled the fat man from before determined to get her.

"250" yelled another voice from the crowd the man stayed silent as the mysterious man won the auction, as they lead Tomoyo to him they walked silently to Syaoran and Sakura.

"Sakura Chan" yelled Tomoyo as she hugged Sakura happily as the two men watched their new servants hug each other.

"Ahem, you two ladies will be our personal servants; we shall travel back to England tomorrow" spoke Eriol as the two girls stared at them as if they came from outer space.

"England?" asked Sakura quietly as they two men continued to explain while walking as the girls ran up to catch them.

"Yes, that is where we come from, we were here on a little… mission and now we have to go back" said Eriol again looking at Syaoran who had a little bit of sweat running down his forehead.

"Syaoran, you really must improve your self control" spoke Eriol in English thinking the two ladies didn't understand.

"Well SORRY, I can't help it when you mention our so-called-mission" argued Syaoran in English, both Eriol and him unaware that the girls were listening intently.

"Hey, do you notice that the girls are staring at us?" whispered Eriol into Syaoran's ear as the girls turned away quickly.

"I have a plan to know if the girls are listening to us, just play along" whispered Syaoran back, noticing the girls didn't hear.

"My, Eriol, I can't wait to get back to England and take Sakura to be my own" said Syaoran in English as he watched as Sakura face turn bright pink; Eriol catching on said the same thing.

"Yes, I can't wait to take Tomoyo too, I bet she's better" at that Tomoyo turned bright red and the two girls turned around and slapped both the men and yelled at them.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT" yelled Sakura in English as Syaoran watched amusedly

"Well, how dare you listen to our conversation and not tell us you know English?" replied Syaoran back smugly and left with a huffy Sakura following behind him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't mean what I said back there, we just wanted to know" spoke Eriol softly looking at Tomoyo as she looked up at his Azure eyes that captured her heart immediately.

"Yea, I'm sorry for slapping you so hard, are you hurt?" asked Tomoyo worriedly as she touched his cheek as he winced slightly then she removed her hand quickly not wanting to hurt him further, "Sorry" she whispered as he looked at her eyes.

"No, it's alright" answered Eriol as they walked together happily following Sakura and Syaoran.

"Ne, Kinomoto, I was only joking" said Syaoran trying to make Sakura forgive him as she still walked away. "And remember, I do have the right to do whatever I want to you, due to the fact that I OWN you" said Syaoran again that made Sakura stop in her tracks as she growled softly as she retreated behind her 'master'.

"Good girl, now, our ride will be here in about two hours, by that time, you two should freshen up a bit, here is (sorry, I don't know the currency of Japan so I'll just use dollars, hehe, sorry bout that) twenty dollars each, we'll meet here by 1:30pm, and to ensure that you don't run off, we have two bodyguards to guard you, see you soon" and Syaoran walked off with a Eriol running right behind him.

"Did you at least apologize to Kinomoto?" asked Eriol as Syaoran kept walking.

"No, but it is quite amusing playing around with her" smirked Syaoran as he turned around to see the girls only to see Sakura bend down to a pair of little kids and give them some of the money she had as they thanked her and ran off as she smiled sweetly to them and walked of with Tomoyo the other way.

"Hey, little kids" called Syaoran as the two twin brother and sister for them to stop, "What did that girl give you?" asked Syaoran curiously, which was very unlike of him and Eriol was one to notice this change.

"She gave us fifteen dollars" answered the little boy as the two kids ran off in search of shelter.

"She gave them three quarters of what she got, and with the money she has left, it's unlikely to have much to use" murmured Syaoran, as he looked at the Emerald eyed lady as she smiled to Tomoyo, seeing Tomoyo talk to her trying to push some money in Sakura's hand she refused, knowing the Tomoyo needed it more, as they walked happily away.

"Looks like you like that Kinomoto girl" appeared Eriol out of nowhere as Syaoran still looked clam.

"She is my servant, and that's all she'll ever be" hisses Syaoran to Eriol as he shook his head.

"Are you sure about that?" and mysteriously disappeared as he did appear as Syaoran was left thinking.

I know this is very short, but please excuse my lateness.

Please review, onegai!

Kimmy


	4. Welcome Home

Wow...I haven't even THOUGHT of this story for so long...but I wanted to write again... and LFAP is giving me major writer's block..so...I thought I'd try to revive Please!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and continue reading my stories!

Ps: sorry if it's a little short xD

**Recap from the last chapter:**

"Looks like you like that Kinomoto girl" appeared Eriol out of nowhere as Syaoran still looked clam.

"She is my servant, and that's all she'll ever be" hisses Syaoran to Eriol as he shook his head.

"Are you sure about that?" and mysteriously disappeared as he did appear as Syaoran was left thinking.

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home**

Sakura and Tomoyo walked hand in hand, smiling that they were going to be together – walking through the markets the girls decided to stop at a local stall and buy some satay sticks to eat while browsing, looking back at their two bodyguards, they walked back to them and asked.

"Are you guys hungry too? I mean...following two girls shopping can't be too thrilling can it?" ask Sakura as the two bodyguards looked at each other, before they could answer, both of their stomach's grumbled in confirmation. Giggling and looking towards Tomoyo who nodded, bought an extra 4 sticks of satay for the men and handed them two each.

"T-Thank you Miss, we appreciate it" smiled the blonde bodyguard, the black haired one also bowed to show his thanks.

The girls smiled and nodded, telling to eat as they walked to a nearby stall to look at jewellery, Sakura pointed to a pair of necklaces, that seemed to match with their rings, a beautiful cherry blossom with pink gems for petals, and a Lily with purple gems as petals, holding the necklaces up to inspect, they noticed the price tags - $7 each

Tomoyo looked at her purse and sighed, "I only have $10 left...after buying all that food..." Sakura smiled and urged Tomoyo to buy the Lily, but she shook her head, "I want us both to have one Sakura, then it would match our rings..."

The old man that was selling the jewellery looked at both the girls, beautiful, but older, looking much more mature for their age, he also saw the kindness when the girls purchased food for their body guards, he smiled at them.

"I'll be nice today girls, you can have both for $10, you seem like good people, does a man a good deal to do good every once in a while" both girls squealed excitedly and nodded, giving him the money and thanking him profusely, before helping each other wear a necklace – he smiled and waved to them as they walked back to their bodyguards.

"You guys finished eating?" asked Sakura, as both large men nodded, she smiled and asked for their names

"I'm James" said the blonde man, then indicating to his partner – "and that is Robert – thank you again, for feeding us, we skipped lunch showing Master Syaoran and Eriol the way to the auction house"

The girls nodded before continuing to browse the stalls, window shopping was all they could do, but they enjoyed their last glimpse of home – after an extra hour, the men indicated they needed to head back to meet Syaoran and Eriol, nodding, the girls walked behind them, following them.

"Master Syaoran, Eriol" bowed the two men, "We've brought the ladies back after their browsing"

Nodding, Syaoran waved his hands to dismiss them, "Good job, could you please help load our luggage into the car then be ready for departure in 10 minutes, we need to be at the airport in half an hour" nodding the two men moved off as Syaoran and Eriol inspected the two girls.

"We hope you've had a good last 2 hours?" asked Syaoran, as the two girls looked down at their feet and nodded – "that's good...come, we'll help you onto the car and explain what happens next"

Nodding, both girls took the hand of their owner and stepped into the car – or limousine should I say, with Syaoran and Eriol in front of them.

"Ladies – I would like to properly introduce ourselves, my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, and this is my friend Li Syaoran. I am head of Li Corp's finance, fashion and advertising sectors, and Syaoran here...is the CEO of Li Corps" Both the girl's eyes widened in surprise, turning to look at each other then turn back to the men

"You two girls will be our personal secretaries, as...I guess we 'own' you in a way, you don't have a place to stay, so you'll be staying at the mansion with us – food and clothes will be provided by us, and wages will be given, how does that sound to you?" asked Eriol, smiling a little, while Syaoran just watched the auburn girl's reaction.

Both the girls jumped Eriol and Syaoran, hugging them and thanking them continuously, Eriol just laughed and patted Tomoyo's back and Syaoran just blinked and blushed slightly in surprise with Sakura's intimate guesture.

Detatching themselves, Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and bowed, "Thank you, to both of you, for giving us this opportunity – we really will work our hardest so you don't need to send us back to the auction, promise, we'll do our best for you" spoke Sakura, a look of determination crossed her face while Syaoran began to admire

"We will see girls, we will just see" spoke Syaoran quietly before looking outside the window as they neared the airport

"Plane plane plane plane plane" chanted the girls happily as entered the airport, with Syaoran and Eriol looking amusedly behind them.

"Have you girls been on a plane before" asked Eriol, Tomoyo nodded and Sakura shook her head

"I have...I went on a business trip with my mom...but Sakura hasn't" spoke Tomoyo, a soft gentle voice, Eriol blinked a few times, stunned at her sweet voice, before Sakura's woke him from his stupor

"Dad and Touya went on the business trips...I stayed home..." pouted Sakura, "But it's my first time! So I'm a little excited" Syaoran couldn't help but smile along with her, her smile was contagious

Grinning slightly he glanced over to Eriol and nearly burst out laughing, nudging Sakura with his elbow gently; she looked over to where he was pointing and giggled.

Eriol was staring at Tomoyo, dreamy faced and grinning stupidly, as she talked to him, with an occasional nod and a slightly goofy grin on his face.

"Oh my...that's so cute! Do you think he...?" questioned Sakura to Syaoran and he nodded

"Yea..I think so" laughed Syaoran quietly before escorting Sakura to the plane, "We'll be flying on my private jet back to Hong Kong" nodding, Sakura went back to hold Tomoyo's hand before boarding the plane

Sitting comfortably on the plane, Sakura immediately turned to Tomoyo

"Tomoyo! That Eriol guy...I think he likes you!" exclaimed Sakura, Tomoyo's eyes widened and shook her head, a slight blush on her face

"I doubt it Sakura! He's my owner remember...besides, I'm sure he has prettier girls throwing themselves onto him all the time" sighed Tomoyo – on a different side on the plane~

"Yo...Hiiragizawa, you like that Daidouji girl don't you?" questioned Syaoran, grinning when Eriol's face instantly turned red

"N-no way...why would you say that!" Grinning, Syaoran pointed to Eriol's face

"Dude..you're all red, c'mon, you like this girl – make your move...besides, we technically 'own' them" shrugged Syaoran before Eriol looked down at his hands

"I guess...but I'm sure both those girls have a horrible past...I mean, their families sold them off in the first place...trust must be hard for them as it is..." Syaoran nodded in agreement, before lying back into his chair

"Relax...you can work on it when we're back home, I'm sure you can figure out something – like always" rolling his eyes before staring up at the ceiling

"You're right, my cute lil decendent! Always knew you were smart! And you must've gotten that from me" swatting Eriol's head, Syaoran closed his eyes to try and sleep, before open his mouth one last time.

"Yea yea, don't get cocky mr. Clow"

Arriving in Hong Kong, the girls were ushered by the body guards through a back way, avoiding any photographers and led to another limousine, curious, Sakura leaned up and asked "Uhm...we're wondering...where are we going now?"

Smiling, Eriol said "Home"

Both girls watched the scenery, beautiful cities and lands were past before the limo stopped, James opened the door and helped the girls out before Eriol grinned and Syaoran rolled his eyes

"Oh go on" said Syaoran before Eriol stepped up and bowed at the girls

"Welcome girls, to Li Mansion"

WELL, uber short, but I hope you enjoy it!

Please Read and Review! 3


	5. Home, Clothes and Crushes

AN: Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! 3

**Recap from the last chapter:**

Both girls watched the scenery, beautiful cities and lands were past before the limo stopped, James opened the door and helped the girls out before Eriol grinned and Syaoran rolled his eyes

"Oh go on" said Syaoran before Eriol stepped up and bowed at the girls

"Welcome girls, to Li Mansion"

**Chapter 4: Home, Clothes and Crushes**

Sakura and Tomoyo gasped, what greeted them was a giant white mansion, and a luscious lawn that greeted them, with hedges cut into beautiful shapes and animals.

"This...this is home?" squeaked Tomoyo, looking over at Eriol who grinned and nodded

"Wow...look at it! It's so big! And omg Tomoyo! It's a fairy! A fairy hedge! KAWAII" squealed Sakura and she led Tomoyo around the front garden, admiring the handy work of the gardeners who gave them both a red rose.

"Wait till they see inside huh Syaoran? And the back garden" laughed Eriol as he went to join the girls, while Syaoran started walking towards the mansion, indicating to James and Robert to bring all the luggage inside.

After a good ten minutes in the front yard, Eriol ushered the girls inside

"You haven't seen nothing yet girls!" Excited, both girls linked arms, and Eriol offered his arm for Tomoyo, who was in the middle of the link, and shyly looped her arms with his, as they walked into the mansion.

When they all entered, 20 or so maids and butlers greeted them, bowing

"Welcome Home Master Syaoran, Master Eriol" was chorused

Syaoran waved them off and told them to continue what they were doing, "We can take it from here, thank you everyone for the warm welcome" turning to Eriol and the girls he ushered them forward.

"Okay...guess since Eriol showed you the front garden...I can show you the rest..." spoke Syaoran before leading them up two flights of stairs – "This, is the sleeping quarters, you two will be sleeping in these two rooms, and opposite you, is Eriol and my own rooms, this way if there's any problems, you can come to us immediately" nodding the girls turned to their rooms and gasped

What greeted them was a spacious pink room, with a large bed, inside was an ensuite bathroom and a large walk-in-wardrobe.

"Tomoyo, you're room is exactly like this, but the walls are a light purple, we looked into some records that said these were your favourite colours...hopefully, they're too your liking" spoke Syaoran as both the girls nodded and bowed to both of them.

"Thank you...for giving us this opportunity, we were so worried...please take us into your care, we will try our best of please you" spoke Tomoyo softy as Sakura nodded in agreement.

Smiling Eriol spoke up, "Rest up, someone will come and wake you for breakfast tomorrow, it'll be downstairs, just ask a maid or butler if you lose your way...also, I'll be sending someone to get your measurements so you can be fitted for clothes"

Tomoyo's eyes lit up before asking shyly, "Uhm...I used to...design clothes myself...so I know our measurements...would it be alright if I..." blushing, she shook her head, feeling she stepped out of line

Eriol grinned and held out his arm to her, "Would you like to choose the clothes then? I was just going to get a tailor from the company to pick out a few clothes...but we can go get them ourselves now if you'd like" Tomoyo's eyes lit up and shy linked her arms with his before being led away – turning back to see if Sakura was okay, only to see her wave goodbye and smile.

"Well...now that those two seem to be...getting to know each other, please make yourself comfortable, James and Robert has set your belongings into the room – if you're hungry, the kitchen is usually bustling with someone, also, if you have any questions, you may ask me" Syaoran stopped talking and briskly walked away towards his room, before closing the door

'Could you be a little colder about that Li...' thought Sakura before she entered her room, seeing the large bed, she wanted to run and jump onto it, snuggling under the warm covers, but she thought she should atleast taking a shower after looking at herself in the mirror.

Her auburn hair usually straight, and clean now tangled and slightly frizzy, her pink Sunday dress now dirty with dust from sleeping in the warehouse, and walking through the market – blushing that all the servants saw her like that, she became self conscious and found some of the few things she managed to bring with her.

Starting the stream of hot water, Sakura closed her eyes and felt her muscles relax, sighing gently then taking in a big breathe, she began to think – 'Right Sakura...First thing's first...I guess I need to please Syaoran...he DOES own me...right, okay, Two...Find Touya...it's a good thing Tomoyo's here with me...Three...Raise money...I mean...can't stay here as servants forever...right?' Sighing again, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, slipping into a bathrobe, she giggled at the soft fabric, no longer able to resist, she jumped into the bed and closed her eyes, feeling the bed welcome her in the sheets and drifted asleep.

Tomoyo's Side~

Tomoyo was being led by Eriol into a large company building, after seeing many people stare, she began to feel self conscious about her clothes, Eriol noticing her dilemma, quickly led her to the fashion department to Syaoran's four sister's area.

"ERIOLLLLL" squealed the 4 sisters, about to jump him until they noticed the small woman by his side, staring at the place in wonder.

"Who's that Eriol?" asked Fanran, looking at Tomoyo curiously, seeing the quad's interest, he pushed Tomoyo in front

"This, is Daidouji Tomoyo-San, She's from Japan...after...a little dilemma, Syaoran and I kinda...offered to help her and her friend, we brought them here to be our new personal secretaries...but...they haven't bought any clothes with them...and we were hoping you guys could..." he let his sentence hang as the girls jumped at their chance

"Ofcourse! My my, what a pretty girl...just needa clean her off a little..." spoke Shiefa

"A little polish here and there, a new outfit! Hair..." said Feimei with stars in her eyes, rolling her eyes Fuutie began to push Tomoyo towards the bathroom

"Hai haii...Eriol, you go get a coffee or something, I'll show Daidouji-San here the bathroom and we'll get started!"

After a good twenty minutes, the girls helped Tomoyo dry up and settled her into a chair

"Now! Fuutie, can you please do Daidouji-San's hair, Feimei, her nails please, Shiefa...I believe Daidouji-San has told you her and Ms. Kinomoto's sizes, if you could get that collection of clothing ready while I do make up..." spoke Fanran as the girls nodded and started work

After another half an hour, Tomoyo's make up, hair and nails were done, and the girls were leading her towards Shiefa

"Okay...We've sorted out the sizes, on the right, would be your clothes Daidouji-San, and on the left is Kinomoto-San's, we heard from Eriol that you wanted to pick them out..so...Let's go!" giggled Shiefa as she led Tomoyo towards the racks and racks of clothes

Gasping Tomoyo looked towards the quad as they nodded, she squealed and dove into the racks

"Oh! Look at this! And this would be perfect for Sakura...oh, what a cute pink colour, and this blue is to DIE for" as Tomoyo continued through, the girls laughed and joined in, Fanran went over to Eriol.

"So...where did you find Daidouji-San? She is obviously Japanese, her clothes were, no offence, dirty, but still slightly of a higher class..."

Eriol sighed and watched Tomoyo, "Remember when Yelan sent Syaoran to go look for a bride?" Fanran nodded, "Well..we decided to go try Japan, I mean...we were hoping not alot of people recognised him...but still..a lot did...as we were nearing the smaller neighbourhood, we saw Tomoyo and Kinomoto Sakura being led away with alot of other girls into a warehouse...later on...we found out they were being sold off..."

Fanran gasped and instinctly turned her head to look at Tomoyo, smiling freely and happily with her sisters

"Then...Sakura caught Syaoran's eye, and he bought her, and I have to admit, Tomoyo caught mine, so we technically 'own' the two girls..."

Raising her eyebrow, Fanran turned and folded her arms across her chest, "I hope both of you do not abuse that power...I can only imagine the hell and pain these girls have been put through..."

Eriol's eyes widened and nodded, "Ofcourse...I mean, we've only just hired these girls as our personal assistants, if they become more – and I'm saying this on Syaoran's account, then it's their own choice, we're not going to force them"

Laughing, Fanran patted Eriol's back and started walking to the others, "I'd be more mindful if something develops for you Eriol" Flushing, Eriol continued to stare at her back before looking over at Tomoyo, blushing slightly redder, he sat down on a chair and daydreamed.

After a few hours of browsing, Tomoyo emerged from the stacks of clothing holding bags and bags for herself and Sakura, blushing, she turned to thank the girls

"Thank you...so much for your generosity, and I'm sure Sakura would think so too!"

Giggling the girls took some bags from Tomoyo and smiled, "It's okay Daidouji-San, we're happy to help!"

Smiling back, Tomoyo smiled, "oh! Please, call me Tomoyo"

Nodding the girls gestured the same, "It's hard...calling us all Li-San anyways"

Eriol stood up and walked towards Tomoyo, taking her bags and motioning towards the car, "I'll be taking Tomoyo back to the mansion first, it's her first day here and I'm sure she's exhausted"

Nodding a little, Tomoyo waved to the girls and followed Eriol out to the car

"I see a lil spark in his eyes" said Fuutie

"Could it be...the beginning of a crush?" squealed Shiefa

"Omgomg...we need to set them up..they're so cute together!" giggled Feimei

"Now now...I have a back-story I need to tell you girls before you start scheming...need to understand Tomoyo-san and Kinomoto-San's background too..." leading the girls to their own private rooms, Fanran couldn't help glance back at Tomoyo and Eriol's backs, 'I hope this works out well...for all of you..." before walking again.

WELPPP – that's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and review!


End file.
